


Collection of My Glacier/Plasma Oneshots

by nerdatello



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, bc i don't like the movie designs, cole is a softie, cole's touch-starved from avoiding his dad for so long, expect angst because that's my middle name, fluff too tho bc it makes my heart go uwu, glaciershipping - Freeform, jay is a memelord, jay still has his eyebrow notch, kai has light freckles bc he had them in the past, kai swears a lot, maybe makeouts later on?, plasmashipping, season/time in notes before each oneshot, smut is gross and that's the tea for me, zane doesn't know how love/humans work(s), zane is my pure son, zane? insecure? more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdatello/pseuds/nerdatello
Summary: *NO UPDATE SCHEDULE* Welcome to my slice of oneshots! There’ll most likely be more Glacier than Plasma, as I’m newer to shipping the latter (and Glacier is my favorite non-canon ship), but I hope you enjoy what I’ve got regardless. <3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction chapter. You don’t have to read this, but I’d appreciate it; it’ll give you more info on this work and myself.

Hi! Thank you so much for taking an interest in my writing. Now, I must warn you to lower your expectations: I’m probably somewhat bad at writing in-character (my friend says I’m not but.. I’m skeptical), but I do try. I'll keep this work explanation short and sweet; this is exactly what you think it is. It's just a mash-up of all the Glacier/Plasma stories I've written (and will write) in one, convenient place. Updates will usually occur when I get ~inspired~ to write oneshots and will most likely be posted as soon as I finish them. I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person, so I won't pit them upon you guys. I also sometimes screw up on grammar, as everyone does, so I apologize in advance for the eventual errors!

>I'm gonna start talking about me now, so if you want to go to the next chapter, go right ahead! I don't mind, haha.

My name is Allyson and I've been a fan of Ninjago since the first two episodes aired on CN all those years ago in December of 2011. My favorite character's always been Zane, but Cole's slowly but surely climbed the ranks and takes second place. I think the first fanfic I wrote for this show about Lego ninja was an AU including a self-insert (looking back on it it's kinda cringey, but I've reworked her so much that first draft is barely recognizable ((I'd only ever post anything about her here if enough people were interested bffshkbg)) ). Since then I've written countless fanfics for the show, though regrettably, never finishing any of them. Whoops.

This is my first work here on the site, so please take it easy on me! I have barely any idea how this all works, heh.

I've got lots of other interests, too, but I won't get into that. This is about ships. OH SPEAKING OF! My favorite ship is actually Pixane, not Glacier, but I still love my two Lego boys enough to ship 'em (in an AU, ofc)!! One of my friends recently got me into Plasma, though, and as you can probably assume I ship Jaya and Kailor more than I do Plasma. We'll see if she comments on this or not.

Okay, I've officially rambled on too long. Please enjoy what I have to offer! <3


	2. Everyone's Favorite s3 Episode | Glacier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate scene of 'The Titanium Ninja'. You know the scene. Prepare for that angst I mentioned in the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First oneshot goes to Glacier! This is season 3, duh. We've got a tear-jerker up in here, folks.  
> This one's shorter than the rest but was also the first Glacier snippet I wrote. It's from last year in May but who cares about that.
> 
> And of course by "favorite" I mean the complete opposite. Unless it's your favorite episode of the season. Kudos to you, then.
> 
> FIRST PERSON POV TOO. It felt more emotional in the perspective (im so sorry)! Sorry for the shortness of it too.

“We have to get out of here! _Now_!”

“N.. No! We can’t just… I…” I was choking on my words. I _couldn’t_ let him. I _refused_ to let him.

“Cole, c’mon! Please!” I knew there were tears racing down my face. I didn’t care if Jay saw. Hell, I didn’t care if _anyone_ saw. My hand flew to the corner of my partial mask and I practically ripped it pulling it down.

“ZANE!” I’ve never screamed so loud in my entire life. My voice cracked. I watched through a watery vision as he looked over his shoulder at me. Even from the distance, I could see those stupid eyes of his that I’ve been lost in so many times. Zane was crying. His mouth moved and I could barely make out those 3 words I’ve secretly always wanted to hear from him.

‘I love you’.

Did my heart break or jump? Maybe both. I don’t know. Jay tugged on my sleeve. I quickly turned and focused my attention for a split second over at everyone else. My heart was being torn in two. I wanted to stay and help. Do anything. I just wanted him to be okay. I wanted to believe that when this was all over, I could run up to him and finally kiss his stupid face. I looked over my shoulder back at Zane, who hadn’t moved - his eyes and position - and despite the situation, I responded. I barely even thought as the 4 words formed on my lips, unable to find my voice. I regrettably ran to regroup with the others. Zane _knew_ he was going to die. I kept crying, even as the manhole cover slipped shut above us. They couldn’t see me anyway.

‘I love you, too’.

I never saw his smile.


	3. I Forgot Myself | Glacier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy, more angst, guys. But before you yell at me, would it make you feel better to know there's fluff at the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Glacier because I'm an idiot. This one's season four, replacing the canonical events of when Cole finds Zane in the tunnels. Pixal isn't there and was instead hacked somehow by Ronin and instead muted and is still in Borg Tower. Therefore.. Zane doesn't remember anything. Fun!

Never in his whole life had he ever ran this fast. A single thought raced through his mind as he turned a corner: _The mark the mark the mark the mark-_ His feet were surely scraped up; he could feel blisters forming above the inlaps on the bottom of said feet. Cole knew he had to keep up this momentum no matter how bad his condition became; any moment of hesitation could allow Chen’s servants to possibly get a few inches closer to him. The keys in his right hand were starting to dig into his palm, but the pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling. _Where is it where is it where is it whERE I-_

A discrete white line on the left wall caught the earth ninja’s attention, and he scrambled to a halt. Cole had drawn this line a week prior to remember and point out, where he was supposed to go once he had stolen the keys. And steal them he did - he could still hear the faint sound of an alarm blaring out behind him, further down the way he had came. Cole lifted himself up on his toes and peered through the bars.

“Did you get yourself free?” He asked hurriedly, awaiting a response from the silver figure he was looking at. The android flashed a blue-eyed gaze at him before raising his own, cuffless hands. A grin crossed Cole’s face. He scrolled through the endless keys on the ring, trying to find the one that he had used to open his own cell. _God, why didn’t I just hold_ that one? However, if he had, the other keys would have echoed through the tunnel, alerting the warriors of where in this underground maze he was.

“That one,” A voice practically startled him out of his mind, stopping his actions. He glanced up at Zane. “The one with the incline at the end, immediately to the left. I remember.. Clouse, I think, selecting it when he locked the door.” Cole briefly nodded and unlocked the door, resisting the temptation to swing it open. This door was the only thing in between the two of them. With caution, the earth ninja held the handle and slowly turned it, pushing the door in and stepping inside. His eyes locked with the nindroid’s. He was right there. So close. Nothing barricaded him.

“Do.. Do you.. remember anything yet?” It was hard to speak. The thought of Zane not knowing anything about what had happened prior to… _that_ day was almost impossible to imagine. “D.. Do you… Do you remember.. m-me?” Zane’s brows visibly furrowed as he looked at him, and as more seconds passed, the more the shrivel of hope in Cole’s heart started to wither.

“I.. I’m sorry,” The android muttered after relaxing his face, “I truly wish I remembered someth-”

“Check the cells!” A voice shouted from one end of the tunnels. “He couldn’t have gotten far!” Cole swiveled on the balls of his feet and panic overtook logic. Luckily, before he could slam the door shut, the smarter one of their team put a hand on his shoulder. The ninja of earth felt his face slightly heat up, looking at the metal hand before staring at the figure next to him.

“Hide next to the door; they won’t be able to come inside, since you have the keys.” The android whispered, returning the gaze after the last word.

“How do you know they don’t have extra sets?” Zane quietly shut the door, holding out his hand. It took him a second, but Cole caught on and handed him the keys and waited for his response as the nindroid locked the door.

“I don’t, but please, you have to trust me.” How could Cole _not_ trust him? The earth ninja did as instructed, reclaiming possession of the keys in the process as he headed to one of the corners on the same side as the door. He watched as the other figure in the room slipped the broken cuffs back around his wrists, quickly sat back underneath the chains and slipped his eyes shut. _How long has he had to sit like that, not knowing who or where he is..?_ The footsteps that had been drawing closer stopped outside the door. Nosy breathing seemed to hover by the barred window as Cole held his own. The door handle was tried, but it didn’t budge.

“He’s not in the robot’s cell,” The guard spoke to assumably another in the tunnel. “Let’s head upstairs. Maybe he hasn’t figured out where the silver ninja is.” Two pairs of footsteps raced in the other direction from which they came. Once he was sure they were out of range, Cole sighed.

“Good to know they’re not the brightest.” He paused and watched absentmindedly as Zane undid the shackles and headed back over to the door. “Wait,” The earth ninja breathed out as the android reached for the handle. “Is there…. Do you think it’s possible to somehow, uh, jog your memory or something? I mean.. If it _is_ you, I can’t think why you’d just forget everything…” Zane pivoted his body to face him directly.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” The whi-silver ninja said. Cole took a deep breath and a few steps closer.

“Okay.” He looked Zane in the eyes. “You remember your name, right? Isn’t that what you told me?” The nindroid nodded.

“It’s the only thing that I know.”

“So… Right now, you’re on an island. We came here to find you, Zane. We all did; Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and I.” His eyes almost seemed as if they lit up slightly, but even if they had, the expression faded before Cole could comment. “You’re apart of our team. We all have elemental powers; I’m guessing Chen already took yours, but you had the power of ice. I don’t know if you remember that. You were a nindroid originally, but again, I don’t know if you knew that or not.” Another pause. _Please, whoever’s up there,_ please _let him remember at least_ something.

“‘Originally’?”

“Y-Yeah. We didn’t even know you.. we didn’t know you were.. alive.. after all of that…” The ninja in black broke his gaze and lowered his head to the right. _Deep breath. Don’t break._ “You died, Zane.” There was an incredibly long pause. “You.. sacrificed yourself to save all of us. I’m so _sorry_ I couldn’t do anyth-thing to help. I’m supposed to s.. support the team and I wasn’t there and I just.. I…” He drew in another breath, balling his fists. “I’m supposed to keep everyone safe, but we lost you… I lost you.” After he shut his eyes, a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. 

“..Cole.” That voice. He _knew_ that voice. The tone, the emotion behind it. His hands relaxed and his eyes shot open, his breath catching in his throat as he saw the familiar look in the android’s own eyes. Besides, the earth ninja had never said his own name so far. Without even thinking, Cole threw his arms around Zane’s neck and hugged him as tight as possible, his face as warm as his heart as the other’s arms settled around his sides and hands on his back. Finally.

“I missed you,” He whispered into the air. “I never thought I’d see you again.” They both unhooked arms at the same time and looked at each other for who knew how long. Cole finally let himself cry; he couldn’t help it. A cold thumb brushed the tears to the side, but the hand lingered for a minute and molded into the right side of his face. Time slowed to a standstill as the other’s face started to inch closer. The earth ninja copied the small movement and his eyes slinked shut as he met the other ninja in the middle.

Zane’s lips were predictably cold. Even without his element, they felt like ice against his own. The temperature was more of a relief; the ninja of earth (well, not right now) was sure he would’ve passed out from overheating. Realization slowly hit that if this was meant to be, they’d be doing this more often, and for once, it seemed like they weren’t stuck underground.


	4. That Weird 'Personality Swap' Thing From s9 | Plasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter oneshot. I wrote this the day I got dragged into the ship. I've got a rule: once I write a fic/oneshot for a ship, I'm officially in its hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plasma! Finally! Sorry. Also sorry for the short length.  
> This takes place in season nine if that wasn't obvious from the title. Swear words are in this one. You can't convince me Kai wouldn't swear if the show was an anime.

Kai was stressing.

Everything was going wrong. They were stuck in the dimension with beings that probably wanted to kill them. His sister most likely thought he was dead. But worst of all? He never stressed. That was Jay's job.

So why was he?

"Kaiiii," _Oh, great. He's back._ "Have you seen my earbuds anywhereee, my maaan?" Kai tried to look around for Cole or Zane to get him out of this situation, but they were both trying to salvage what they could from the Bounty.

"No, Jay. Our phones don't even work out here. Isn't that freaking you out? We can't talk to anyone and-"

"Kaiiiii, chillll, it's all good in the hood." _What?_ "I made us all new phoneeees, yo." _Please, PLEASE tell me they're not._ They were. Jay was holding a piece of bark.

"Jay, I am NOT living in your dream fantasy! Why aren't you being like yourself? What happened to you freaking out like you always do?" _Why do I care so much?_ Kai watched the ginger-turned-brunet stumble closer to the rock he was sitting on.

"You're in miiiine..." Jay slurred. Kai blinked. The lightning ninja looked at him with that same dorky smile and half-open eyes. _Huh?_ He was sure his face had been lit on fire by his powers because that was the only explanation for why he was so warm.

"Wh.. What are you talking about?" The fire ninja kept his gaze on the freckled teenager as he got closer. Before he knew it there were lips on his left cheek, but they were gone as soon as they had planted themselves there. Kai swiveled his head at Jay, noticing briefly that his hands were actually on fire. " _What the **fuck,** dude-_"

"Hahaaa, your face is as red as your guiiii," Jay mumbled before widening his eyes. "Ohhh, I think I left my earbud thingies on my bed! Thanks, Kai!" He shot him a last smile before turning around and running off. The fire ninja sat there, raising one of his hands to graze his fingertips where the other ninja had kissed him.

_**What the hell just happened?** _


	5. Watching the Stars With You | Glacier (lil bit of Plasma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's my favorite. It's mostly fluff but expect angst here and there, mostly concerning self-doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i love glacier! and i sometimes write in present tense!
> 
> OK. This one originally was inspired by my friend (browneyedgirlie ((how do you link profiles...)) ) thinking of a scene similar to this but involving Plasma, so I decided to take the two og ninja left out and write "the other half to it". This takes place after season seven, probably.
> 
> Also I have this headcanon with Zane that'll be revealed later in the oneshot!!

Meteor showers are weird. The ninja of earth never really understood them. Like yeah, okay, meteors that pass by the planet and end up as a 'shooting star'? Got it. But _why_ does it happen? And _why_ does he want to see them? Better yet, why does he want to see them.. with _Zane?_ Well, he knows why; he just doesn’t want to admit it.

"C'mon, we might as well follow them." Cole sighs, throwing his sweatshirt over his head. "Gotta make sure they don't start a fire in the park again."

"It _would_ be rather nice if the law enforcement was not involved for once." Cole airily chuckles; that was his point. A yawn escapes him as he tucks his phone into the pocket, pushing the door of the bedrooms open and continuing out and into the hallway upon hearing footsteps following him. The android oddly rushes a bit in front and summons his own dragon rather quickly. Cole’s about to do the same when Zane stops him. "Hold on."

"What's up?" Cole looks at the nindroid through half-open eyes. Jay had woken him up when the freckled teenager had dragged Kai out of bed, so naturally, the earth ninja's a bit groggy.

"I can sense you're still half asleep. I would hate to see you fall out of the air halfway to our destination out of tiredness. I am happy to offer a ride." His scar starts itching even through the concealer. He hates when it does that.

\---

The sky breezing past felt strange when you were behind someone. The soot-haired teenager fights the urge to allow himself to press his entire body up against the other's and rest his head on the other ninja's shoulder. He knows it's impossible, though; he has no legitimate reason to. Cole was never really that great at platonic holding. Instead, his hands are cautiously snaked around the android's waist. Sure, the ninja of earth's face is practically on fire, but Zane can't see him. The robot doesn't have eyes on the back of his head.

When the dragon suddenly dives, however, the thought of hanging on for dear life overcomes his better judgement and tosses what he just told himself out the imaginary window. When the elemental dragon lands, the ice ninja gives a barely audible chuckle. "I apologize for forgetting to warn you," Cole slides off the back of the dragon, trying to shield his face. He doesn't want the other, his closest _friend,_ to know. "It must have slipped my mind."

"'S okay," Cole mumbles, pulling the hood over his head to try and mask the redness of his cheeks. He musters up a sliver of courage from somewhere and dares to look at the nindroid. "Did you see where Jay and Kai ran off to?"

"I did, yes. I landed approximately twenty feet from their current location." Zane pivots a bit to the right. "In that direction." Cole tries to reply. His voice isn't cooperating. His violet-shaded eyes hesitate on studying the android's jawline and overall composure before curtly shaking his head and walking past the taller figure.

"Right, th.. then let's at least go where we can see them." He catches himself speeding off in the other direction and significantly slows his pace. If he doesn’t stop acting like this, Zane will surely catch on at any second. _That_ would be bad. Cole had once stated he wasn’t going to focus on dating anytime soon, so _why_ is that _stupid feeling_ still here? Why hasn’t it gone away?

The ninja of earth stops in his tracks when he sees his two friends up ahead, sitting underneath a tree. He waves a hand at the other ninja behind him to follow as Cole turns to the right and searches for a place to sit. The clearing edge is where he chooses to rest, crossing his legs and hanging his head down, running fingers through his black hair. A sigh finds its way out as Zane takes a seat to his immediate left.

This is all so stupid. Why did he tell himself that supervision was the only reason he wanted to come? He’s aware it isn’t the truth, but there isn’t any way in the sixteen dimensions he’s going to let anyone know that. A shout from up ahead causes his head to instinctively snap up, but all he can see is the spectacle that’s begun. Comet after comet shoots across the sky. His hands fall into his lap absentmindedly.

It’s incredible. Maybe coming here wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Cole can’t stop the smile that creeps its way onto his face.

A small ‘click’ noise distracts him for a few seconds, but nothing occurs afterwards, so he chooses to ignore it. Another shout from the two. Why can’t everything just be silent? The ‘click’ sounds out again before Cole realizes it’s coming from the individual next to him.

“What _is_ that?” He mumbles, tearing his eyes away from the sky. The slightest jolt from Zane only causes the other ninja to raise an eyebrow.

“No one ever really notices.” The ice ninja simply replies, locking his blue gaze onto him. “I have camera lenses instead of actual eye lenses.” He raises a finger up to his right eye as he speaks. A coy smile crosses his lips upon presumably seeing the mildly shocked expression Cole gives him. “I have not told anyone because it was never relevant to any conversation.”

“What are you taking pictures of?” The question slips out before he can think on it, knowing the answer as soon as the last word escapes him.

“The meteor shower.” Zane looks back up at the sky, the smile not leaving his face. “They _are_ truly beautiful. I want to remember this moment.” Cole doesn’t resume watching the same sight. You’re _beautiful,_ He wants to say, to yell, to spill out his feelings right there and then and lift the burden of keeping his thoughts to himself. The reflection of the city lights in the distance gives a soft glow around the android’s metal skin, practically making him shine.

The ninja of earth lowers his head, finally looking away and self-doubt sinks in. _I’m in love with him._ He shouldn’t be feeling this way. A small voice says there’s nothing wrong with it, but he’s supposed to be the team’s foundation, not another stone crumbling under the pressure of love. But here he is, falling victim to it. “Is something bothering you?” Cole’s thoughts pause.

He’s tempted to stand up and scream. Run away. He doesn’t, of course. The black-haired teenager says nothing, his voice long gone. Heartbeat after heartbeat, moments of silence pass with no response. Not knowing what to say is a curse. The fire eating away at his cheeks reignites when a hand rests on his left knee. Even if he didn’t want it to come to this, now Zane _knows_ something’s up. This is the nightmare scenario.

“Do.. D-Do you think it’s.. _weird_ to.. to like guys?” He dares a glance at the ice ninja, noticing the questioning look on his face. “I.. I’m not talking about Jay and Kai, I’m just.. I..” _Spit it_ out, _man!_ “How do.. _you_ feel?” Zane looks taken aback, as if he didn’t expect anyone to want to know his thoughts. Silence hangs over the clearing. Cole looks up, wondering if he should wish on any of the comets for some kind of miracle.

“I was.. never really programmed a specific way. I am unsure if I even have the human emotion, to feel romantically about another.” A wave of confusion hits him.

“What about Pixal?” Zane airily chuckles.

“Her and I had a conversation about it once. We both came to the same conclusion; close friends. We never had the kind of connection Jay and Kai possess.” He knew it. He was crushing in vain. Cole’s eyes drift back to the grass, moving his head back to the center. “What does it feel like?” The teenager undos his previous motion. “Love, I mean.”

“It’s like a... Platonic love is like an uplifting feeling that makes you genuinely happy around a group of people, or just one person. It makes you want to be around them, laugh with them, and be there for them, like a family. Romantic love is like, wanting to be with someone forever, I guess? Being around them makes you warm and makes you feel like you never want to leave their side and hold them and never let go.” _It makes me feel like how I do around you._ “I’m terrible at explaining this stuff. Nya’s probably better at this than I am.” It’s then that he realizes the cold hand never left his knee.

“No, I believe I have an understanding of it now. Thank you,” The robot simply replies, his voice soft and comforting. Cole only nods before looking down again. “I feel the first when I’m around the five of you.” His eyes raise up a bit.

“I’m... I-I...” He can’t speak again. Why is he even trying to form words?

“..Do you love someone, Cole?” The aforementioned ninja shuts his eyes, tenses his shoulders. He sighs.

“Y.. Yeah,” He finally gets out. “The second kind.”

“They are lucky, then.” _You don’t even know the half of it._ “To have someone like you harbor these feelings towards them.” The earth ninja almost laughs.

“I can’t tell them.” It’s slipping. “I don’t even know how I would tell them.” The cover over his bottle of emotions is slipping. He has to stop talking. He _needs_ to stop talking before he destroys the closeness between them.

“Why?” _He really doesn’t know how this works._

“I’m not good at this. I have absolutely no clue how to, to deal with this and how to explain to-” Cole cuts himself off. He almost said it; ‘you’ almost slipped out. “I.. It’s so hard to tell the person you feel this way towards. For me it is. I bottle everything up until it collapses, and when it does, I’m not around anyone, and I don’t know what to do.” The hold on his knee tightens.

“I am here,” The android’s voice is soothing compared to the chaotic sounds of his mind. “Jay ‘vents’ to me more often than anyone may think.” Cole quietly scoffs.

“It’s more complicated than _that._ ” He regrets the tone of voice.

“Surely it-”

“Jay doesn’t have a crush on you, Zane!” The volume is almost a shout. Cole stops, his furrowed brows lift, shock overtakes him. His entire mind screams at him to get up, to run, to take off on his dragon and never come back. But his voice, his vocal cords don’t stop. “Jay doesn’t get nervous every second he’s around you because he’s fearful that he’s gonna screw something up. He’s not terrified to tell you how he feels because there’s a lingering thought in his mind that says you won’t feel the same. And Jay doesn’t want to tell you and risk ruining the bond between the two of you over some stupid love that’s probably in vain.” He finally stops, lets everything calm down and slowly realizes what he just said. “Oh, oh _man,_ I didn’t mean to drop _everything_ like this all of.. I.. I’m…” Zane’s hand leaves his knee. _Why did I even open my stupid mouth…_ What Cole doesn’t plan on is his own hand becoming the temperature of said knee.

“I was _going_ to say that the second form, I believe, is an accurate description of how I feel around you,” The earth ninja’s eyes shoot open in a split second. The smile that greets him is warm, refreshing, comforting.

“A.. Are you.. are you sure?” Cole mumbles, that self-doubt a bit quieter but still present enough to prod the question. In a heartbeat the hand atop his own shifts, moving to interlace their fingers.

“I am positive,” Despite his element, the android’s voice is the opposite of icy or cold, and instead brings a stupid smile to the earth ninja’s face. Maybe coming out here wasn’t the worst idea ever.

And then the tiny click noise sounds out again. Alarm suddenly races through him.

“Did you _take a picture of me?_ ” Cole almost shouts. Zane’s face becomes equally as shocked.

“Reflexes!”

“' _Reflexes_ '?”


End file.
